The Victors highschool blog
by Lol3100
Summary: The victors are the most popular in school. Sisters Clove, Katniss, and Cashmere anf their brother Gale are in highschool. Prim the younger sister is in eighth grade. Story better than Summarry to manwy couples to write down
1. Prim is blogging

Prim pov:

My family is pretty big you could say. I have a bunch of sisters and one brother. I`ll start with Katniss. She has brown hair, grey eyes, and plays third base in softball. Clove has brown hair, emerald green eyes, and plays second base in softball. Cashmere is a blondie, turquoise eyes, and plays pitcher. My only brother Gale has brown hair, brown eyes, and is a wide receiver. Last me Prim I am blonde, blue eyes, play tennis, and also am two years younger than my other siblings. How did this happen, lets just say my father used to be a player and ran around with some women and didnt have certain protection but finally settled his playboy ways down. Katniss, Clove, and Cashmere have a group of friends and they are the most popular of the sophomore year and probably will be forever. I am total opposite only having a few friends Rue, Ruben, and Rory. We are in middle school eighth grade and next year are freshman, how fun. Anyways this is my sisters groups blog so I better get off before they find out. I am so dead.

Prim pov at 11:15 P.M.:

I am back on this blog and haven't got caught yet. I texted Rue and she said she found Katniss flirting with Peeta at the grocery store. Katniss also was buying pads for Clove. Poor Clove I just told everyone about her life sorry I am so dead. If I am found dead by a knife stab we all know Clove killed me. Crap mom found me bye.


	2. waking up

Clove blogging second week of school

5:00 A.M.:

Prim is so dead. I can't believe she got on the blog but also told everyone I was on my period,come on. She is lucky she has to wake up later or else I would have hurt her anyways time to fight with Katniss about letting me use the bathroom. Gale had our chocolate chip waffles in the counter ready to eat. I walk in Cashmeres room and wake her up. We sit down and eat wondering about school. First I look at myself and I am wearing a blue shirt with blue pajama shorts then I change into a grey shirt that says pardon my french and leggings with strips of leather on the side. I take Gales Math homework and copy it. Katniss wakes up our step-mom and mom and then she yells at Katniss for waking her up. Then I see my dad walk out of the room ready for work, he is a hunter and makes lots of money. I put on my grey high-top converse and wait for everyone else to hurry up.

Cashmere blogging 5:20

I am woke up by Clove for breakfast. I quickly eat my food and go to change my clothes. Even though I do look sexy in my purple lingerie I can't wear that to school so I change into a pink dress that comes to my knee. I make sure my homework is done and grab my lunch money off the counter. I kiss daddy goodbye before he leaves for work and then wait for Gale to finish waking Prim up and put on my black platform heels.

Katniss blogging 5:00

I don`t know how people can love school I definitely don`t. I wake up and fight with Clove about the bathroom. Then I check yesterdays posts and see my sister has said I was flirting with Peeta at the grocery store. I am so gonna help Clove kill her. I see Clove walking down the stairs with Cashmere. Cashmere looks at what I wore to bed which was my middle school shirt Panem junior high with blue athletic shorts that were a little too big. After we eat I pick out a black tanktop and army print shorts to wear. Then walk in my parents room. I wake up my step-mom and then see dad so I give him a hug and a kiss before he lives his room. My step-mom yells at me for waking her up. I grab my brown combat boots and sit down waiting for Gale.

Gale blogging 4:50

I wake up earlier so I can do more. Like go and make everyone breakfast and get their sports stuff out. I put in the waffles and leave them on the table as soon as it turns 5:00 I hear the alarm for Clove and Katniss. Once it turns 5:20 CLove wakes up Cashmere and then we eat. I go to wake up Prim and then walk to the kitchen and put her waffle in the toaster and grab the keys to the truck. Everyone hops in so we drive to the high school Mockingjay.


End file.
